The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of dispensing containers and more specifically relates to flavor dispensing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Marination is the process of soaking comestibles in a seasoned, often acidic, liquid before cooking. Marination originally alluded to the use of brine in the pickling process, which led to the technique of adding flavor by immersion in liquid. The liquid in question, the ‘marinade’, can be either acidic (made with ingredients such as vinegar, lemon juice, or wine) or enzymatic (made with ingredients such as pineapple, papaya or kiwifruit). In addition to these ingredients, a marinade often contains oils, herbs, and spices to further flavor the food items. Marination is commonly used to flavor foods and to tenderize tougher cuts of meat and to add ‘juiciness’ to lean cuts of meat; lean cuts are desirable in that they are healthier to consume. The process may last seconds or days. Different marinades are used in different cuisines. Flavorful and juicy foods are desirable to eat.
Raw red meat, fish, and chicken however may contain harmful bacteria which may contaminate the marinade if soaked therein. Marinating may be done in the refrigerator to inhibit bacterial growth; this may clutter refrigerators or create cross-contamination. The container used for marinating should be glass or food safe plastic. Metal, including pottery glazes which can contain lead, reacts with the acid in the marinade and should be avoided. To avoid these above-mentioned problems some individuals may use syringes to inject marinade into the flesh of the meat to obtain better results. This may be inconvenient and messy since the marinade is not easily poured into the syringe. A neat and efficient means for marinating is desirable; one that does not introduce bacteria to the comestible and is readily sellable to the public at large.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,368, U.S. Design Pat. No. D470,755; and U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0029334. This art is representative of dispensing containers. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a flavor dispensing system should provide convenient dispensing means and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable flavor dispensing system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.